The Midnight God
by Thtwackygrl
Summary: Can one night change everything. everything you believe in and everything you don't. well it did for Hanna, a young scientist working to explain strange goings on. After an unfortunate accident the real truth is revealed and Hanna's life will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1: The Lone Stranger

Chapter One: The Lone Stranger

The storm outside was not calming and I feared that if it would get any closer the power would surely be lost. Just as I was thinking of going to bed I heard a knock at the door, sharp and meaningful. Shocked, I stood from my seat and lowered the television's volume. Turning my head to face the far wall the old clock on the far wall stuck a chime. Midnight. Who would be knocking at this hour? Whoever it was I was sure to help them out of the storm on this cold night. Cautiously walking towards the front door I could hear the storm getting ever closer, ready to wipe out the settling night. As I walked along the darkened corridor the small light, above my head, flickered sending chills down the back of my neck. I never liked storms with the loud crashing and the overhanging knowledge that the power may go at any second. I reached for the old rusted door handle on the front door. Only, when I gripped the handle it felt almost as if I was clutching a ball of ice. So cold and so dead, like it was warning me not to turn the handle and go through that door. Despite this I turned the handle and opened the door.

Behind this now open door was darkness. Darker than the night sky above our heads, which seemed to be getting lighter, as wisps of fog begin to appear. I overlooked this as the storm was a few miles away. Nothing that could harm me, the house or the stranger who knocked. Through the fog I could see a figure appearing. Strange, as this couldn't have been the person to have knocked as they were a good few paces back from the door, unlikly that they would have knocked and ran away only to come back to greet me.

I asked if this person would like to come in but I heard no words as no words were spoken. As the figure stepped out of the darkness I could see a face and more of the body. I could see long, black, shoulder length hair swing dead and lifeless around the figures what I presume to be shoulders. As they came closer I could see more. The figure that was heading towards me was now more distinctive, I could see that figure was a well built, tall, handsome young man. The closer he got to the front door the more I could see of him. A sharp, define nose and dark blue eyes. Like the deepest depths of the ocean and I wondered if I stared at him for too long if I would get lost or start 'drowning'. His skin was pale white, just like paper, delicate to the touch. The only daintiest part of colour seemed to be the faint pink from his cheeks and a hint of red on his lips.  
I asked this man who I had never seen before if he would like to come in and shelter himself from the incoming storm.

Possibly staying overnight as I do have a spare bedroom that hasn't been used for more than ten years. I knew the storm was getting closer because if I squinted my eyes I could see flashes of lighting in the distance. I know my mother keeps telling me not to speak to strangers, let alone invite them into your house, but this was to help the person out. Yes I did not know who he was or why he was he but I felt obliged to help him out of the storm that was growing closer. I asked again more clearly and louder so that he could hear me.

No words came out of his darkened perfectly shaped mouth but he seemed to take up my offer and enter the house. He slid past the coat rack and gently stomped through the entrance corridor and on through to the living room. Behind him dragged a dark green cape that must have been dragging 3 meters behind him filled the corridor from left to right. That was not what surprised me most. No that was something else. What I couldn't help but think was how he knew where to go, the door to take living room was closed and there were two other doors leading off from the corridor to choose from. It was like he had been here before, or he had been watching me to see what I did and where I went. Both I wanted not to be true but one had to be? Right?

I had not long to dwell on this as before I know it this strange, unnoticeable man had started to speak from inside the living room.

He asked in a strange and mysterious deep voice "You are the mortal with the name of Hanna Louise, correct?" I was so startled by the stranger's presence let alone him trying to communicate with me I could hardly speak, only a muffled squeak left my lips. I must have angered him by not responding in time for it to be counted as a response as he came in through the open front door, his cape still flowing behind him and asked a again but more serious and adding on the end "you will have to answer me this time," The dim light in the hall way reflecting off his face in a very strange and unsettling way making him look like a mass axe murderer. I was second guessing why I opened the door late at night to a person I didn't know. Why didn't I just stay inside and turn off the lights and pretended I was not in, what I would have usually done. I looked around the hallway for anyway to get me out of this mess but the only thing I could find was a broken umbrella in the corner of the entrance.

I had to answer him as it would look to suspicious to just be standing there not responding to a question he had obviously asked directly to me. I cleared my voice and nodded, I looked up to find him staring back at me with a confused look over his face. Of course he wouldn't know what I did; I would have to actually talk to him.

This time I responded but in a soft and hushed voice only loud enough for a mouse to hear, "Yes but I prefer it if you just called me Hanna," "Good," He said "At least I know my brother was not fooling me" "Your brother...?" I asked

AN- I hope you liked chapter one please tell me what you like in the comments and the rest of the chapters are longer but I just really hoped you like it


	2. Chapter 2: The Explanation

Chapter Two: The Explanation

For the next half an hour the stranger explained who he was and why he was here. The explanation went something like this, but half I forgot as I still was trying to figure out why he was here and why he chose my house.

The stranger, who showed up on my door step at 12 midnight, was in fact the adopted son of the ruler of Asgard, Odin. He made the part about him being adopted very clear as he never really liked his adopted father Odin, and despised his adopted bother Thor, but I really think it was just him being jealous as the way he described him was being strong, and one for the ladies. This was the same bother who recommended he came to me as his earth helper and guidance.

His name was Loki, a strange name for a man but where he was from that was a suitable name. He is one of several powerful beings from the magical realm of Asgard. Where he is from he is worshiped like gods for possessing such powers. He told me how he grew up and how his beloved mother helped him through life, until she was murdered. He didn't really like talking about this as his mother was the only adopted family member that he could tolerate.

In childhood Loki greatly resented the fact that Odin and the other Asgardians liked his brother, Thor, more than himself. When they were growing up Thor won everything; from tests, to school races, to even having the best girlfriends.

Loki on the other hand wanted to do something else in life so he started to learn sorcery, this he was born to do and seemed as he knew everything very quickly. The adopted mother he loved so dearly helped and encouraged him in this, which is why he liked her much more than Odin. Odin once lead a war against their enemy, the frost giants, from the land of Jotumheim (one of the nine words of Asgard), after the war was won Asgardians went back to the Jotumheim and discovered a small baby hidden in the fortress. The infant was Loki who his father kept hidden because of his lack of strength and size. Odin remembered Loki's father Bor's dying words to adopt his son. Odin adopted Loki into his own family, raising Loki like a son along with his biological son, Thor.

With his mythical home land he and his adopted bother also had mythical powers, his brother could call upon thunder and lightning with just a swish of his wrist, that was what the storm outside was, Thor was angry at Loki for going to earth without his permission to leave. Loki could change his appearance and the way others see him, in short he was a great deceiver.

Throughout this explanation I was sitting in the same chair trying to take all of the information in. Most I didn't understand but one part was very clear. He was on the run. A run from his adopted brother, father and world for doing something that from how he put it didn't seem that bad.

Loki had taken what I presume to be his life's freedom from a life sentence in the Asgardian prison for as he put it 'showing my people the way they could live' and 'taking back what was left of my people'

I was not too easy to convince but with a voice so mellow and eyes so rich in blue you could not help but listen to his stories.

What he needed from me was a place to stay until this has calmed down enough for him to start looking for a way to find the thing, whatever it is that his people were striped of.

His brother recommended my help as after the whole thing in Greenwich I was helping alongside a team of top end scientists to cover the 'attack ' and I found some interesting facts about what actually happened there and what that thing was. You see I am a pretty good scientist at Oxford University and with some testing on some samples I got from the site I found a dirt/dust substance that was identified not to be from earth. One night I left the lab to go home and when I came back in the morning all my research and reports were gone, the samples vanished even on my memory stick still where I left it in my draw had no data on about my findings. Nobody on my team believed me about what happened and said that the findings were false and I made it all up to get more attention. Thor was the one to delete and take all of the evidence of the alien earth, as it presented the danger of the exposure of his world.

He would take all my work in the process, not caring about how many late nights I spent trying to get an end result.

This is where Loki got me so hooked on to his plan for the reclaiming of the first part of his people as it meant me knowing more about his people and more about other worlds apart from ours. And an added bonus is getting to confront Thor and tell he about how much trouble he caused me.

I had to take up his offer to help him out; I had to know what happened to my research. Also I could not really turn him down after he has travelled all this way across realms and how polite and open he had been about his entire world secrets that I wanted to know.

But could I really trust this stranger if I helped him? After what happened before do I really what to be a part of this?

I ask for some time to think about his request for my assistance, he replies a few moments later with a soft but powerful voice "Take all the time you need, but I would like to have your answer by Dawn." I agree with his request and I say "I have a spare room upstairs if you would like to stay here, I would never like a guest to sleep on the sofa, and unless you would prefer to sleep here then I can get you some blankets. But I would choose the room. I can show you to the room if you would like." He replies with a quick "No need" and before I knew it I could hear the sound of his thick black leather shoes walking up my stairs, then the footsteps pause for a moment and begin again in the direction of the spare room.

The sound of the spare room door could not be missed, a loud Creek came down the stairs and then again silence. I was not as worried as how he knew where to go any more, as I knew that Thor came to my house to find any more information of my study at my house. Loki knew where each room and where everything is in my house, as this was also included in Loki's explanation when I started to ask him questions.

I proceeded into the kitchen to get myself a glass of cold water to clear my head then headed upstairs to go to bed myself.

'You can choose in the morning,' I told myself 'you can make your mind up tomorrow.' But I already know what my answer is going to be.


	3. Chapter 3: Can I Trust Her? Loki's POV

Chapter Three: Can I Trust Her?

× LOKI'S POINT OF VIEW ×

The spare bedroom was, alright I could say the least. It had an old four-poster bed, not to soft but soft enough to sleep on and only long enough for my feet to touch the end. On the far wall, a smallish size wardrobe, only big enough to be a weekend stay of clothes in. On either side of the bed lay two old crates, upon one a small lamp which gives off no more light than a pocket torch and on the other a mirror. Hanging from the ceiling hung a worn out light, dimmed so much I could barely see in front of me. The only natural light was coming from behind a curtained window to the right of the wardrobe. The moon was bright enough for it to be seen through the window, and I am glad as it if wasn't I would not have made it to the bed without tripping over the moth eaten rug.

Unhooking my cloak and placing it in the wardrobe, in the wardrobe was three hangers and at the bottom a pair of slippers and some night wear. I began to take of my clothes leaving them at the end of the bed, making sure I had my undergarments on I changed into the spare nightwear. I climbed into the bed and let my eyes close, thinking of what I did that day, I was off to sleep after a while.

I only had a glimmer of sleep in the night mostly due to the fact that I was not in my own bed in Asgard.

My mind started to wonder into other things about where and what I was doing now. I wondered if I could trust this mortal as I only met her eight hours ago, and yet I'm that space of time I have told her everything I know about Asgard and my family.

That was the strange thing I felt okay about telling her. It was like I was telling my brother that I had done something, probably a bad thing but anyway. It was like I had known her for all my life.

But was I doing the right thing by telling her everything. I did not know if I could trust her or not. From my brother's recommendation she could be anyone. And with her specialty and interest in our world, should I have told her all of that, with her past intention of sharing and publicizing her work. For all I know she could have started recording all that I said, every word, ready to write up later.

Could I also rely on my brother knowledge of her to introduce her to me? After all he knows about her work and how trustworthy I can be. Is he setting me up, trying to make me look like a fool.

I spent a lot of time thinking about this but could I tell her about my plan of going back to Jotumheim and find another frost giant, I mean there must be another. Otherwise my attempt of running away from Asgard and failing in the past was all for nothing.

I need to truly know how to master my powers; if there is another he or she may help me in this. That is all I am wishing for. For something to make my father proud and I am not talking about my unintelligible, waste for an adopted father, Odin. No I am talking about my real father the one that tried to protect me from the people that destroyed my land and my family. Maybe even use it to show up my brother, making his lighting look like a plain, old light show.

A whole life time of being shamed, and beaten by others around me, could a young woman help me, a young mortal women help me. I hope she does otherwise with all the information she knows she would need to spend the rest of her life in Asgard, as a protection of our world. We cannot risk our world being exposed. And if I was the person who gave her this information I would be imprisoned again, with no escape. I could trust her. I know I can trust her, if she does portray me I could never forgive her.


	4. Chapter 4: They Are Just Mortal Things

Chapter Four: They are Just Mortal Things

My dreams were not the usual dreams that people had; this night's dreams were filled with a young man wearing the same green cape as Loki, the midnight god I am going to call him. Why was he in my dreams now? I don't know the answer but I intend to find out. Starting when I wake up, because being woken up at 12 by Loki at the door and then the explanation that came after it I was pretty tired.

My eyes started to flicker open at 7:24 am thinking my alarm went off, (I only knew that was the time as I went to shut off my alarm off.) but my alarm was not what woke me. It was the loud crashing from down stairs in my kitchen. I remembered that I had a house guest but I didn't know why my guest was up at this hour. I mean I was still tired after all of the sleep I had.

I got out of bed and turned my lights on, I walked over to the mirror to see how presentable I looked, so I don't look like I went through a hedge backwards upon meeting my house guest. I saw the open window; the early morning sun but still the grey clouds from last night stir could still be seen.

Dragging myself down the stairs, I reached the bottom and began to explore the down stairs of the house to see what was making all the noise.

I went into the kitchen and saw a mess that I can only be described as being like a small child went into my kitchen and had a party. What I saw was Loki tied up in wires from most of my electrical appliances. The kettle was in a hundred pieces on my kitchen floor, I think that was what the smash was. The toaster was hanging by its cord off of the counter nearly touching the floor, only saved by the plug still in the wall. I could not see one bit of clean floor from underneath the split cereal, orange juice and random food from my fridge.

"I'm sorry but I don't know how these things work, we don't have these in Asgard, could you help?"Loki asked with a pleading expression on his face, gesturing to the tangle of wires wrapped around his hands. "What were you going?!" I asked while starting to clear up the mess.

"I wanted to make myself breakfast, without waking you from your slumber; I guess that didn't work out."

"Listen you clear up this mess, and I will start making some breakfast" I said while crunching my way over to the work top. "Do you want toast or cereal? You do know what toast is right"

"We don't really have what you do in Asgard, that's why I ended up like this. I will have to try some though, what it is?" he asked

"Well, toast is really weird, see to get bread you bake dough but to get toast you cook bread." I said

"Sounds... nice, but why would you do that?" he said

"I guess it is just a mortal thing." I said joking around

"I need to know more!" Loki demanded.

For the remaining part of the morning I told Loki everything that he would want to know about mortals. For example how we make art, or have lunch in the middle of the day and why we want to blend foods together to drink. All was new information to Loki but after his hour to two hour explanation yesterday I felt I needed to tell him things about me and how I live.

I told him about how I grew up and where I went to school and how I got my job. At the end I started to talk about how I don't have any brothers or sister but I do have all of my friends. That made me remember that I had to meet one of my closest friends for a drink later on tomorrow. Loki wanted to come along and see how mortals acted so that he could fit in more.

I told him if we had to do that then we would have to get him something better and more... Mortal, than his dark green outfit we first meet in and the pyjamas. We would have to go shopping and the amount of food he spilled on the floor I would have needed to go shopping anyway. That was what we needed to do today, go into town and find Loki some clothes and more food for the house.

Later that day after the kitchen was cleared; we caught a cab at the end of my street and rode into town.

Firstly we looked into all of the charity shops because for all I knew he would only be here for a few days, and I wasn't going to spend all my money on new clothes for him. With being unsuccessful in the charity shops Loki insisted that we looked in the ship across the road. I told him it was called a tailors shop and they were very expensive for the best ones.

But just to please him I agreed and into the tailors we went. Loki took a few minutes looking around before a shop assistant asked if we needed any help.

Loki said "I wish to purchase one of your suits..." he had to look over to me before he said suits as five minutes ago he did not know what they were called by mortals. "Please, will this be enough." And from out of nowhere he pulled out a leather pouch inside was filled with tiny gold coins. The assistant looked shocked at how much gold was held in his hand and agreed he took Loki into the back rooms to get measured for a perfect suit. I told him just before he went in I was going to get food, and I wouldn't be a minute.

When I finally got back to the tailors with shopping bags in each hand, wanting to rest for five minutes I sat on the chairs outside in the waiting room. I started to text my best friend Jodie, who I was meeting tomorrow, that I may have an extra guest joining us. At that moment the curtain that lead off to the back rooms of the shop opens and out walked the shop assistant with a broad smile on his face. Behind walked out Loki with shoulders held high and back straight, looking what I can call as being rather dashing in a dark green satin suit. The exact green of his Cape. I was speechless. I could not tell him how good he looked as the last time I saw him he had all cereal and orange juice all over him. With a word he paid the till girl and we left.

Catching another cab we rode home, I didn't know what else to say to him without "you know how dashing you look in that suit." and him only responding with "I know."

"You did see that till girl eyeing you up you know." I said joking about Loki turned away from the car window and started at me in utter confusion. " _Eyeing me up?"_ Here we go again.


	5. Chapter 5: How To Act Normal

Chapter Five: How To Act Normal

After Loki's little accident in the kitchen yesterday, we both agreed it would best if I made the breakfast from now on. While I was making the breakfast I could sense that someone was watching me. I turned around to find Loki, in the new pyjamas we also brought yesterday, watching my every move. "Sorry I startled you again, I wanted to learn how you do it, and so as long as I am staying here, you don't always have to do it all the time."

"I could teach you if you want" I murmured.

"I would be most grateful." Loki replied.

For the entire process of making breakfast Loki sat obediently at the table and watched me show him how to use a stove and make a cup of coffee and other things. Sometimes I would even let him help me, with guided instructions he now knows how to make French bread without burning it and how to correctly lay the table. I couldn't believe that he could not even lay the table by himself, but all he said was "we had people to do that stuff for us in Asgard." So I let him off the hook.

We sat down at the table and started to eat the breakfast we had just made. In between mouthfuls we started to discuss the day was going to plan out. Starting from the moment we finished eating, because I had to teach Loki how to use a dishwasher and how to clean the other things that we could not fit in the dishwasher.

Today's plan went something like this: For an hour or so in the morning I would show Loki how to act around other people, defiantly ones he had never met before. We would stop for lunch in between the 'lesson' and the dinner out. After we would catch a taxi into town to meet up with my friend, Jodi. If it all goes to plan and Loki doesn't mess up or he forgets what I will teach him, we should he home by eight. Just in time for Loki to get a lesson on how to watch TV.

Tiredly we started to clean up and I start to teach Loki how to act normal, well not so much himself that he will get noticed. This involved saying hello and being kind, but not to kind as not many people do that.

Also I had to tell him how to have a normal conversation with someone else but I told him I will do most if not all of the talking tonight. The 'lesson' went on for half an hour before I decided it was getting a bit to much for Loki to take in so we stopped and watched TV, still wearing our pyjamas.

After three episodes of shouting at Jeremy Kyle we thought we should start moving again, so we went up stairs to get changed. Loki sort of jumped from step to step, while I on the other had stomped up the stairs just like I always had.

I changed into the outfit that I had planned for this occasion, my fancy but casual look I called it. A button down lime green shirt and black leggings, with a black blazer that a brought when Loki got his suit. What? If he got new clothes what should stop me from getting myself some to. Cautiously I placed each foot into my black high heels that I only burden myself to wear on special occasions. I take a few steps around my room to get used to them. Then I force myself to walk down the stairs, going down more carefully than before, taking every step one at a time, but still stomping. When I got to the end of the stairs I could see Loki sitting at the kitchen table looking more unbelievable than before if that was even possible. When he heard me at the bottom of the stairs he turned around quickly. "You... Look... Amazing!" He stuttered

"Thanks" I replied

"You are welcome, I mean anyone who looks half as good as you should be complimented, "  
His last comment made me blush making my cheeks into roses." You know what I said about being too nice," I said trying to cover up the fact that I may have to leave the room in embarrassment, "Anyway do you want lunch. We could eat it here or if you want we could go to the town."  
"I would like to see the town again. "

So we went into the hallway to get our stuff and stared walking down the street. We walked to far to catch a taxi as there was no point, we were five minutes away from the town centre. We got too involved in our conversation to even notice where we are. The topic was how Jodi was going to find me turning up tonight with strange man, a strange very handsome man. This topic made me laugh, as I could image all the possible reactions Jodi could have.

We reached the town centre at just gone half one, plenty of time to have lunch and do a bit of window shopping. I showed Loki to my favourite cafe 'the red tulips' and we entered, Loki holding the door open for me. Dressed like this any other person would think it was just two colleges out for a coffee. Good. Nothing bad has happened yet. We sat down on either end of a red leather sofa in the corner of the cafe; a place made for having a drink and a snack but not for a full course meal. "What would you like?" I ask.

"Anything you would recommend?" he asked back. Now we are at the stage where I would class ourselves to be friends with each other, but not best friends like me and Jodi we tell each other everything. "Well if I was here for lunch I would usually choose a ham and cheese Panini with a diet coke, but that's just me." I say.

"Sounds good we shall have two of them... my treat for this morning"

"If you insist," I say back.

I stand up and ask Loki if he would like to see how I, a slightly normal person would order lunch. Again still preparing for tonight, as where we are going tonight I know it is going to be a busy restaurant. We stood at the counter and waited for someone to come and serve us. That's when I turn to Loki and say "look I know you wanted to pay but you cannot pay in Asgard gold, not here, I will pay but you have got to pay me back"

"I understand and of course I would pay you back." Loki went and sat back down on our sofa and started to read through the various newspapers that we scattered across the table. I ordered the food and drink and went back down and sat with Loki. Five minutes later the food arrived and I don't think both of us had never been so quite.


	6. Chapter 6: A Penny In The Bank

Our conversation was well over when we finished eating, every plate scraped clean. The meal was great just what we needed on a day like this, something to sit down and relax over. Almost making all what was happening just seem normal. Me and Loki didn't really speak to each other as we couldn't as our mouths were full with our toasties and drink, it would be very impolite especially when we are eating at a restaurant tonight. Even I must admit I need some training in the good manners department as some tell me I am rude to talk to. I mean what I do is I say what I want when I want and no one can tell me otherwise. If Loki is getting taught how to behave properly by me - he had better watch out!

When the meal was paid for we left the cafe and started heading out into the town street and into the blaring sun. Why did I choose to wear a blazer today? I am going to be drenched in sweat by the time I get to the dinner. I feel sorry for Loki having to wear that suit; he must be as hot as a desert sun in that. just when I was thinking about this a cold wind blew down the back of my neck - I was instantly relieved. Thor must have calmed down since the first time I saw Loki, no more freak storms. "So where do you want to go now?" I ask "We don't have to meet Jodi until six and it will only take ten minutes to get to the restaurant in the middle of town."

"We could go shopping, plus I think I should buy you something for getting me that meal. Maybe a ring or a necklace" Loki replied, brushing the hair away from my neck.

"Oh yes," I said trying to stop myself from blushing at the strange gesture. "I nearly forgot we should get some of your Asgardian money changed into our money - if it is possible"

The bank was only a few minutes away from the cafe, positioned at the end of the street, so it only took us one or two minutes to get there. Not much time to have a proper conversation, but we did have a chat complementing the food and drink at the cafe and how we should have tipped them more when we left.

The bank stood still and lifeless with only the occasional customer entering. The grand engraved wooden doors opened into the main hall with an old fashioned wall paper and to the end of the entrance was five glass openings coming off of the walls.

Within each one a bank worker was seated slumped over a desk and computer trying not to melt in the heat, ready to help any customer thy walked through the doors. We walked up to the third opening and the person seated behind started to welcome me and Loki to the bank and offering to help with any of our requests. I asked the lady behind the counter, whose name was Emily, what type of exchanges there do here. She replied with all of the different exchanges they do, Euros, dollars but not gold. I then whispered to her over the counter "What about gold into pounds?" a genuine mixed look of shock and suspicion came to her face. "Excuse me... Did you say gold?"  
"Yes... Um" I began to stutter trying to think of what to say. "My friend here just inherited allot of money from a lost relative, some of this was gold. He now what's to change it into money for him to spend." I glanced a wink at Loki this was code between us for 'just play along' "Yes that's right could you do that for me... Um... Emily?" the bank assistance started to blush who could refuse a request from Loki. "Yes you will have to get some else to help you maybe someone high up in the bank, if we are dealing with gold." she then disappeared into the back rooms only to return with a message to follow her into one of the back rooms.  
The back rooms were nothing like what I would have suspected for a bank so fancy on the outside. The room was blank to say the least. A lone hanging panting hung on the back wall was the only bit of colour in the room. In front was a plain hard wood desk and around it sat four black chairs, two facing us and two facing away from us. Me and Loki sat in the uncomfortable chairs waiting for the assistant to be seated herself. She never did sit down, all she did was walk in and out of the room starting to gather various pieces of paper presumably ones that we are going to have to sign later, if everything goes to plan. When she finally put the papers on the desk as by cue a man wearing a suit, similar to Loki's, enter though the same door we did. The man introduced himself as Thomas Fisher, the second in command at Phoenix Bank. He then sat down opposite us in the other spare chair; as soon as he did the assistant took to her chair as well. He apologized as normally when dealing with such large amounts of money the head of the bank would see to it.  
We got straight to business showing Mr Fisher the amount of gold Loki kept in the small pouch. Mr Fisher then took the pouch of gold away to be measured and counted for in another back room.

When he again entered the room we were all silent, he sat down again in his chair and handed Loki a piece of paper and a pen without saying a word. Loki looked down at the sheet of paper, confused, then up again at me for any help. The assistant must have seen this and said in a hushed but urgent voice "sign at the bottom, so we can start an account to put all your money in" Loki return his gaze toward me to see if I agreed, I gave him a slight nod of my head to say "yes, do as she says." just like a mother would when sending her child in for the first day of school. Cautiously Loki signed the piece of paper which had been previously filled in with my details, just so they wouldn't find out Loki's real birth year, and then handed back the price of paper. Sitting bolt upright on his chair Mr Fisher began to speak "Mr... Uh... Sorry I didn't get your last name?" "Parker" I interrupted not letting Loki say his real name. "... Mr... Parker... Well, I am glad to inform you that your relatives fortune is quite a bit more than the odd pound or two, and what I mean us the total is just under £10,000." I was taken by utter surprise. £100,000. £100,000! Just sitting in his pocket. Loki only turned to me to see how I reacted, as he did not know how much £100,000 could buy. As by my current facial expression, mouth wide open and eyes the size of plates, Loki could only guess how much that is worth. "Wow" Loki said trying to sound amazed at his relatives lost fortunes "I never knew... My relative owned so much, thank you so much for helping us find out." Mr Fisher then replied with what was probably said to every customer, "no the pleasure is all ours, thank you for choosing phoenix bank to house your priceless fortunes. The money will be in Miss Bluelid. Let me see you to the front door, it would my last request." Quickly he stood up and started to head to the door, and opened it for us to walk past into the hallway that leads to the main hall. Loki shuffled by my side all the way to the front door, when we shook hands again with Mr Fisher and exited onto the sun heated Street. I waited till we were out of ear shot from phoenix bank then started to steal uncontrollably in delight. "Wow! £100,000. Do you even know how much that is? What I could do with £100,000. I could do the bathroom up, get a larger television, and even possibly go on holiday for the first time in five years." I must have started to ramble on about all the stupid stuff I could do if I have Loki's money. While Loki just silently walked beside me, chuckling every so often at the ridiculous things I was coming up with. ".. Ooh maybe a hot tub I would love to have one of those. Oh, the things I would buy if I had that money"  
"no", Loki said "it's 'all the things _we_ would buy with that money. After all we are partners in crime. "


	7. Chapter 7: A Night On The Town

The trip to the bank was a great success. with £10,000 under our belts in the bank account tonight's dinner is going to be well paid for. Just to think it would have taken me about a year to have that much money saved up in my account. Now that we had the much money me and Loki could do allot more things and go out more than what we could have done on my university wage.

The time is 5 pm, one hour until we are meant to meet Jodi and the Antarctic Star Restaurant for a meal and a drink, in the middle of town. As it is such a nice day out and the hot weather only comes about once in a blue moon where I live. A stroll around the park is what we may need at this time. Something to past the time while thinking about what to do with our new £10,000 fortune. The park is on the outskirts of the town so if we did go there we would have to leave enough time to get back to the centre of town by six to meet up with Jodi.

Birds were singing in the trees as we walked into the gates of the park. Over by the play ground part of the park a gathering of 4 children were playing on the swings and running through the scattering of trees plotted around the play ground. How do they not break a sweat or not need to rest in this summer heat. We walked along one of the parks trails lined with the odd flower or tuft of grass, not speaking to each other. Just walking, taking in every sight and every sound. It was only a matter of time before we gave up on walking and sat down underneath one of the trees, giving us shade from the blaring sun. The shade was comforting although walking around made me a bit peckish as well so an ice cream would by a miracle from the gods. Just as if my thoughts could be read, I could hear the ice cream van music being played over by the park gates.

Loki's first ice cream, a typical ice cream with a flake, the same for me. We sat eating our ice creams and taking about every subject, quite literally, under the sun. If we were seen on Jeremy Kyle what would we be on there for. We agreed mine would be for something petty and for Loki it would be for something to do with family feuds. You could just imagine it though, Loki on the show being accused of something by Thor.

I would watch that on repeat for sure. Be the time we reached these conclusions our ice creams were partially melted and running down the sides making a mess but being too involved in the conversations we didn't really care. We still had some time before we had to start walking so I decided Loki should try the playground swings, you cannot never be too old to play on swings.  
Swinging back and forth reminded me of my childhood, playing on the swings at my home town Park, and realizing how different mine and Loki's upbringing were. He had everything at his feet, being the adopted son of a ruler he would be dripping with wealth. Whereas I on the other hand could settle for a night in applying make up to my, forever it seemed asleep, father. Loki must take been cautious about sitting on the swings but as soon as I got mine going and he saw how much I was smiling, he was soon swinging alongside me. Through mid-swing he said "You know I haven't really thanked you enough for what you are doing for me. You don't know how much this means."  
So to lighten the mood I said in reply "Oh no, this happens all the time, I mean a strange man appearing on my door step at midnight, then he ends up staying at my house for a week. Yes, that's just another Monday!" We both laughed at this even though in this heat it was torture to even breathe in the heated air. We didn't really care much for that though as if we were both happy, and laughing everything is going to be okay.

At quarter to six we started to walk into town to get to the Antarctic Star restaurant early just so that we could get seated and take in our surroundings before joining arrived. It was Loki's idea and I must say the thought never even crossed my mind. He was learning- well at least ones of us were. Again the conversation was low as to not use all our energy in the heat, but the odd chit chat did come about when we had to stop to cross the street or the person in front of us was to slow for our liking. The conversation stretched from how to ask the waiter for something to how will the new season of Sherlock start, and yes, I made him watch it.

At five to six we were there standing at the entrance of the Antarctic Star, waiting to be seated at our table. All of a sudden I was engulfed in a bundle of clothes and brown and blonde hair.

"Great!" is said to myself "look who's early, for once!" Jodi Rose, the 5 foot tall, Sherlock and casualty obsessed, ball of hyperness. And of course my all time best friend. "Oh Hi you, I thought I would surprise you and come early!" she said still tangled between the buttons of my blazer and her mid length hair. "yes I can see, do you want to get seated. If you don't mind I brought along Loki, he is a friend of mine who is staying with me at the moment, I hope you don't mind."  
"What no, never. The more the merrier. I have a table reservation for two but I think they have one four table in the corner, you to wait here I will go check." We watched Jodi scurry off into the main entrance of the restaurant and start talking to what I assume to be the front desk. That's when Loki's turns to me and says "so that's Jodi, huh, she is quite the character."  
"I know, " I say "I think that is why I love her so much. "  
"Is she always like this... I mean so hyper? "  
" Yeah, well when she is around me, both of us can go crazy. And especially if she has had more than two cups of coffee in the last five hours. Then she is so uncontrollable, but if she hasn't had sleep and no coffee you are lucky to get a noise out of her."  
Just as I finished talking Jodi skipped back to us waiting outside. It was good news, the four table was not booked and when Jodi explained the situation to the man behind the desk with a wink, he let us take the table. Before we even got settled at our table a waitress came over and asked us for drink orders. I could tell Jodi was having a bad day at work as even without looking at the menu she said "coffee, please." almost begging for the caffeine. I took my time and actually bothered looking at the drinks menu but in the end I ended up with the same J2O as usually. And of course Loki had the same. "I would start looking at the menu now," I told Loki's "I already know what I going to have, so I will be back in a moment I just need to freshen up before the drinks arrive."  
"same here. " Jodi said "say... Loki could you look after my bag for me." Loki nodded as he began to scan his eyes over the restaurant's menu. Jodi followed me into the bathroom, asking a million questions per second about me and Loki. Were I and Loki dating? How did we meet? Could she have his number? How I answered was "well, no I don't think we are and we met at a coffee shop and no you cannot have his number as he does not have a phone. Sorry. Anymore for the record."

Jodi must have been too embarrassed by my response as she asked with her head hanging low "I am sorry, but can I ask one more question, he is so good looking and from what I can tell a gentleman. So do you like him?" "I don't know, ass a friend of course but..." Jodi them grabbed holding both of my arms forcing me to stop washing my hands and look her straight in the eyes "HANNAH..." I had to say something especially when she was holding me like this "okay let me go."I said struggling out of her grasp "okay maybe a little."


	8. Chapter 8: A Shoulder To Lean On

Chapter Eight: A Shoulder To Lean On

"What's that supposed to mean then, yes or no." Jodi almost shouted back at me "Come on we have got to get back he will be wondering where we are, stop interrogating me." I said trying to avoid answering her question. I stormed out of the bathroom leaving Jodi behind in the bathroom, she never likes to run as it winds her so quickly so she tried her best not to. As I reached our table I pulled my chair out and sat down, and I was about to tuck it back in and I felt a force already sliding my chair underneath the table. Turning my head around I saw Loki holding that back of my chair sliding it under the table for me. If we were anywhere else and mine and Jodi's conversation didn't happen then I wouldn't mind then I would smile back at Loki. As this did happen though I shot a look that could kill back at Loki, and he understood and sat back down. "Is everything okay?" He whispered as Jodi was now in hearing range of the table, thankfully she did not see what Loki did as that would only make her more suspicious of us two. "Yes, but lay off of the gentleman stuff. Well at least when Jodi is watching." I replied still in a hushed voice. As Jodi sat down at the table her face was flushed but only with a hint of redness, not too much to throw off her makeup. As if on que just when Jodi was about to say something the waitress arrived with our drinks. She carried a tray that had on it two J2O's and a coffee. Well at least after Jodi has had the coffee she will lighten up a bit more, possibly even forget about the whole conversation we had in the bathroom. When I lifted my head up to see if Jodi was still angry for leaving her without answer I was met by the gaze of Jodi staring into space and then shooting me the same look I just gave Loki and between us that meant 'help me out of this it is being awkward' so even though how much I don't want to talk to her I say just to help her out, as to be honest I didn't really like how the conversation was going myself. "So, Loki" I said turning away from Jodi and turning to face Loki "Have you decided what you are going to have to eat? I want a very British fish and chips, I hear they do good fish here." I tried making my line of the conversation long enough to allow Jodi to think of something to say if Loki did say anything to her. "I vaguely know, how about you Jodi?" I could see what he was doing; he was trying to fix the bond between me and Jodi. Was it really that obvious? I know she did not want to answer Loki as she deliberately tried not to make eye contact with him.

I had to step in and save her I know how she can get and Loki does not know as much about her as I do. "Hay if we all know what we are having, why don't we all order?!" No sooner than I said that I ushered over a waitress who took our order then left. Bringing five minutes of not worrying about the awkwardness on the table then again bring it back. Would this carry on all night? From staring to the ceiling to a slight smile here and there at Jodi and Loki. I turned to my phone; I don't usually tend to turn my phone, especially when I am out. No one had called me or messaged me. I was stuck, nowhere to turn to and any attempts and conversations ended very quickly. The waitress then came over and apologised handing us bowls as to which we were meant to fill with salad from the restaurant salad bar. I wondered why they had one of them when I came in. I just had to leave the table get away from it all, I told the rest of the table what I was going to do and left without saying another word.

I reached the table and started filling up my bowl at the salad station. I never felt weirder on a day out with Jodi than ever. By now we would be falling on the flour laughing. What was I going to do? I turned to the only person who would know what to do, Loki. I took a minute of looking back and forth at my and the salad bar then finally to the table, where I found Loki was almost staring at me to get back to the table. So I mouthed to him "come over here." After picking up his bowl and telling Jodi of where he was going, he got up and started to walk over to the salad bar where I was standing waiting for him. "Hay, you okay? Sorry for leaving you I just needed to get away. Trust me it is not always like this."

"It is okay, what happened between you two? I hope it isn't caused by me." I turned my head to look at the table and saw Jodi looking down at the menu. She was probably looking at the deserts, even though the main course hasn't been served yet. When she looked up she saw me looking at her yet still listening to Loki, then what made me turn away was her reaction to see me and Loki talking together in 'private'. Laughing she pulled her fingers into a heart shape and held it up so that me a Loki were in the middle. "That is what up between us two." I said gesturing towards Jodi. When she saw that Loki could see what she was doing she instantly stopped, making me and Loki laugh. With all of us laughing now, we returned to the table.

The table was right at the back of the restaurant and the salad bar was near the front of the restaurant so the walk back was a long minute especially when walking with Loki. I tried my best to walk steady but in high heels and at a slow pace my footing is very bad. To prove this every time we had to stop to let someone pass in front of us I had to grab a table for support otherwise I would have fallen. When we got to the table we sat down a Jodi was in hysterics. "Hay," I said "what are you laughing at? Did I do something funny, something to make you laugh?" I looked at Jodi and she was trying her best to stop laughing but all she did was calm it as much as laughing every few seconds so that she could respond to my question. "The way you were walking," she said pausing to carry on laughing "You look like you were about to fall over every five minutes." Loki then joined in to the conversation "I genuinely thought I was going to have to carry you back, so that you weren't going to fall over." Okay I had enough. I stood up and then in front of both of them I took both my shoes off and sat back down. I gave both of them I look of 'grow up' and that just made both of them laugh even more.

What seemed like half an hour later the food arrived steaming hot front the kitchen. We all said thank you, picked up the cutlery at started eating our food. I went for what I said the fish and chips, Loki went for the burger and Jodi some spicy thing that the name was so hard to pronounce the waiter left hers for last so that she didn't have to ask who it was for. As I was so hungry before, I ate all of the salad that I put in my bowl and my meal was finished in less than twenty minutes so I was just sitting there waiting for Jodi and Loki to finish. I didn't want it to be awkward again so a stood up and walked back over to the salad bar to refill my bowl.

When I reached the salad bar, someone else was already there filling up there bowl as well. She was an elderly lady and not one that I would not be glad to spend five minutes with as she was picking every vegetable and topping very carefully and looking over each piece before placing it in her bowl. I really wanted to hurry her along but the more time I spent here the less time I had to spend over at our table. When the elderly lady finished I began filling my bowl. When I was finished myself I started heading back to our table again losing my footing a couple of times.

When I was a few steps away from the table I completely lost my footing and slipped on what I thought was a napkin. All that I could remember was me slipping then me lying on the floor clinging on to the side of the table. When I finally realized what had happened I was shocked. I looked down to my left food which seemed to be hurting badly; all I could tell was that my foot was not how it was a minute ago. I knew it was not broken as I had already broken my hand and it did not hurt that badly. It must be sprained. That's it. That is the last time I am wearing high heels without practice before hand. I was too involved in the pain of my ankle that I was lost to the world. I was brought back to my senses when Loki started shaking me. I then realized how strange I must have looked one hand clasped tightly around the nearest able the other trying to find anything else that it could grab on to, and my eyes just staring into space, trying to find anything to explain what happened. "Hanna? Hanna?! Hanna can you hear me?" Loki was looking straight into my eyes trying to find any sign that is was still here. "Yyyyess... I am fine...help me up...please?" I could fell Loki's strong hands clasp under my arms and lift me to my feet. Only when I put the littlest pressure on my left foot I felt immense pain. Loki could see that I was hurt so he pulled up two chairs one for me to sit on and one for him to hold me leg for me. "Can someone call an ambulance she may have broken her leg?!" I could hear Jodi say to anyone that was still wondering about the silly girl who fell over wearing her high heels. "I have not broken it...ah ah ah... just a sprain I think. Calm down Jodi, I am not going to die."

I was now sitting on a chair near the table where I slipped, with my leg being held so lightly by Loki. I didn't let anyone call an ambulance as it wasn't broken so if I had Jodi or even Loki to lean on I could walk to a taxi. That is exactly what happened, Jodi offered to walk along side me with my arms around her shoulder so that I would only had to hop on my right foot, but before I could say yes or thank you Loki was scooping me up in his arms. He carried me all the way to the road where I told him to put me down so that I could get in to the taxi that Jodi called for me and Loki as Jodi hates hospitals which is quite ironic as she is in there more than enough.

After waiting in the reception for two hours to be seen by the doctor for my ankle, who only confirmed that it was a sprained, we were released to go home. We called another taxi to get home and in the back we sat not speaking as because my leg hurt so much when I put the littlest of pressure on it that they gave me medicine that is just making me feel drowsy. At least now I can now put a little weight on my foot with the crutch they gave me after Loki had a go at them. However I can't walk straight without stopping because of the medicine so again Loki picked me up and took me all the way up to my bedroom where he left me be. I thanked him for everything that he had done for me that day and then he left my room and went back to his but for some strange reason I wanted him in here to help me sleep without having any nightmares, as after something like this I always have nightmares. I wanted him to be my midnight god again.


	9. Chapter 9: The Dream

Chapter Nine : The Dream

I woke with beads of sweat running down my face, a clear sign that I did not have peaceful night. The last thing I remembered about my dream before I woke was me falling from a great height and landing on something very hard, followed by the feeling of immense pain. I told you that this would have happened. I had had I nightmare. While my head was still on my pillow while I tried to replay my nightmare I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned around, a reflex of such. I did not find an Axe murderer or a serial killer, but I did see the figure of a man. A figure I knew too well, my midnight God.

I sat up and turned my light on to confirm what I saw, Loki was sitting on a stool, in his pyjamas we brought now holding my clammy hand. "You alright?" he whispered so gently trying not to startle me. "Yes just a bad dream, you?" I could see from the bags under his eyes that he has not slept. "Honestly, tired. I woke minutes before you started whimpering, I came in to check if you were okay then I ended up staying the night in your room. I did fall asleep once or twice but as soon as I felt you clasp my hand I woke up." Did he stay up all night because I was having little bad dreams? I guess so. "Hey you should go get some sleep." I told him. "I will as soon as you are I will go back to my room." as I felt so sorry for making him stay up all right because of me I pulled the covers up over my shoulders and started trying to get to sleep. I could still feel Loki's hand on my shoulder but I didn't hear him speak.  
I could not get to sleep on command so it was taking me a while to even feel sleepy but I guess Loki could tell that as well. As before I knew it I heard him start singing a lullaby.

For some reason I thought I had heard it before but from the type of lyrics I would have guessed it was from Asgard. The lullaby was working though as minutes after Loki began singing it I was tired and eventually off to sleep. Right before I did go into deep sleep I thought that I was singing along to the lullaby myself.

The light from the morning sun coming through my bedroom window was what woke me. It was nice being woken by something like this and not an alarm or u some nightmarish version of what happens that day, but it was Sunday so I did not really care how I was woken.  
I sat up in bed and read through my phone messages, all from Jodi asking if I was okay, and how it went at the hospital. I replied with **'I am fine, do not worry have a good day! Xx H'** When my stomach began rumbling I started walking down the stairs, trying to go as quietly as I could. When I reached the bottom I realized I was still wearing my pyjamas, white top and black bottoms. My pyjamas were nothing special that I would not mind Loki seeing me in. Only when I did get down stairs to the kitchen I found that the kitchen was not touch. Nothing had been moved or even a crumb on the side new from last night. Loki must not have taken up yet. That was strange, he is usually up, dressed and eating breakfast by the time I drag myself down the stairs. Just to let him sleep in I got myself breakfast and before I went to see if he was actually sleeping I made him breakfast as he had made me breakfast so many times and laid it out on the kitchen table. I left a note next to the bowl of cereal that said "You were asleep, I made breakfast. I will be in the Living room watching TV if you need me. Do not bother getting changed I am not going out. Hanna"

My leg was still hurting from yesterday's fall and if I called into work and told what happened then I would get rest of the week off for rest. I already had my crutch with me but I did not really like using it as it would imply that I would imply that I was in no state to be walking around. I could walk around on it but I would have to keep stopping as it would start to hurt if I put the pain killers to their limits. I settled on the sofa and turned on the television. I sat with my left leg propped up on a chair I brought from the kitchen and my laptop on my lap. This is how I would usually spend my free time. I was sitting not actually watching the television on my laptop reading through my Facebook, eating my breakfast. From how much I would like to be watching television with Loki as we always have different opinions on things such as how an episode of Sherlock will end or if he is or isn't the father.

It was half past eleven when I decided that it was too late for Loki to be sleeping in. I knew I had to wake him up otherwise he would have missed breakfast and possibly lunch.

I went to the kitchen and placed his plate on a tray along with a glass of water and without using my crutch as my leg seem to be less painful to walk on now. When I reached the spare bedroom door I steadied myself so that I did not drop the breakfast tray when I opened the door. I got a solid grip on the door handle and turned it and entered. Now with two hands on the tray I would have to be steadier with nothing to lean on. I put the tray the bedside unit and tried my best not to wake him. I laid the bowl and cup off of the tray so that I could take it back down stairs. That is when I started to laugh. It was funny as I could see me, walking in my high heels before I fell. Like Jodi and Loki said I was unsteady and almost Looking like I was about to fall, but the image inside of my head was not from an outsiders point of view. It was from Loki's point of view.


	10. Chapter 10: Secrets

Chapter Ten : Secrets

I thought it was just some strange phenomenon that this memory arose, so I just overlooked it. Loki came stumbling down the stairs at about one and we both sat to have lunch at the kitchen table. I made it of course as by the time it was quarter to one I was getting hungry and pretty bored and there had been no sign of Loki. If there is any way to get someone to come out of their room it would have to be food. Well that or a deal involving money, which is what usually, works for me. I got up and went to kitchen to find where I had left the tray after giving Loki his breakfast on the kitchen counter untouched but on top of it lay a note. It has clearly been written by Loki but I have never heard him come down the stairs. I don't know how Loki had gotten down the stairs without me knowing as a mouse could creep down the stairs and make it creak. I don't know how he did it but it was a very nice note, written in the most beautiful script.

I wanted to know how and why Loki left me that note so I started to walk up the stairs to his room. (I don't have to bother calling it the spar room anymore as it looks as if he is staying even though he has enough money to by a decent room at a hotel, but I like to have him here, he makes me laugh.) Also he needed to be down so that we could eat lunch as I am not being his house keeper.

When I reached the top of the stairs I stopped so that I could give my leg some time to rest after walking from the kitchen to the top of the stairs. I took a deep breath and turned to face the corridor that Loki's room where I saw him leaning against his bedroom door, reading a book. Instead of wearing his suit he was wearing the clothes that I had brought him when he brought his suit, just as something to wear as normal day wear.

It was a black, well fitting, top and men's sort of skinny jeans. I can safely say myself that I made a good choice by buying them for him, as he looks very handsome with them on. When he looked up from his book I could tell he was expecting me as he looked back at his book gave a little smirk and then placed the book on the floor.

With his head hanging low out of what I think was embarrassment; he stood up straight, away from the wall and spread out his arms. He then looked up at me and held has gaze at me with a half smile then slowly twirled around. "So, what do you think?" he said still smiling. "Very handsome, do you want lunch?" I asked trying to stop him from looking at me that way. He agreed that we should get lunch and followed me down the stairs after he put his book back in his room.

When we were eating lunch we were talking about the dreams that we had that night. I talked about my nightmare and about what happened in it. Then in turn Loki talked about his dreams, well the ones that he had after helping me get back to sleep after the nightmare. The was one thing that made me a bit weary though as he was having the same dream as my day dream when I entered his room after he slept in. That brought me on to the lullaby. "Hey you know that lullaby; I thought I had heard it before. But that couldn't be right?"

"No, that cannot be right," Loki said "My mother used to sing it to me and Thor, when we were little. I don't know how you would have heard it before." If the lullaby was from Asgard how did I know it before Loki started singing it to me, especially if I was drugged up from all the pain killers from the hospital. "Well what is the only way that I would know it," I asked him, now curious about what this could all mean. "The only possibly answer is that one or more of your parents or earlier relatives are from Asgard, which is the only realm that sings this lullaby."

I never knew my father and my mother died when I was 15 so there is no way now of asking her anything about her or my father. All she every said was to never speak of him and when I ever did she just got angry and left the room. When my mother died I was able to choose anything of hers to keep. I knew she had a box which she kept everything of my father's in but I had no means of opening it before now. I walked as fast as I could to the stairs where Loki came running up behind me. He could see I was in a rush and I could not walk up the stairs fast so I just said "Here, this will help." I had never seen Loki use his powers before now as he didn't want me to see them but now I was very helpful that he did. All I could see was him straining his face then a blue haze left his hands and continued towards me. At first I was startled by his powers but then intrigued as then he said "I can play my tricks, can you feel the pain anymore." Strangely, the pain from my leg went, much quicker and effective than any pain killers that I have taken for the pain.

"Yes...how did you do that, actually hold that thought." Without feeling any pain I raced up the stairs and turned into my bedroom.

I flung open my wardrobe door and full out clothes and shoes until, tucked away right at the back I found the box. When I found the old shoebox I stopped. Stopped moving and sat down on my bedroom floor. It felt as though I was hit in the stomach, completely winding me. I heard the door swing open slowly and Loki came in and sat down next to me. "You alright?" I could not say anything. I tried my best but I was too involved in the secrets and truths about me that I could find lying in that box.

"My darling daughter," Loki said looking at the top of the box. The last time I saw this box was when I was 15, and at that time I was to depressed to even look into the writing on the top of the box. "How can you read that, it is not English or any other language? I can't be Asgardian could it?" Loki then took the box out of my hands to look at the writing on top closer. "Hay I know that writing, I am sure I have seen it before." How could he have seen this writing before? It was written by my father 23 years ago when I was born and the only person that has seen it would have been my grandmother and my mother, I might have seen it once or twice but never have I seen its contents. I looked up at Loki and he was completely still. "Loki, what is it." He must of remembered who that hand writing belonged to, I knew it must have been someone from Asgard as only them would know how to speak Asgardian "When I was little, My father, Laufey, wrote me a note before he left me to die. Then after Odin took me in I got that note back. That note and this box lids message have the same handwriting."

That could not be, and if it was that meant that me and Loki had the same father. I never knew why I felt so happy to have Loki with me and why I would always want him near me if I felt hurt or awkward. He was my Half brother.


	11. Chapter 11 (Part One) : The Photos

"You are my...sister?!" Loki said out of shock. He had still not moved but until I stopped moving, I felt as though I was about to faint. This new discovery was to explain so much: my fascination with other worlds, why I decided to help Loki, how he always tried to help me. I don't know why my mother didn't just tell me, I was always wining fights at school and mostly I didn't know how I was doing it. "Well," I said trying to understand more about this situation "You are really my half brother, but still you didn't know anything about this?" I really needed to know if he knew about this before hand and if he could help me. If my father was from Jotumheim, and I was in some way related to Loki, do I have any powers too?

I had to ask Loki, he was the only one who would know for sure if I had any 'powers'. "Hey, if I am related to you does that mean I might have any powers." He looked up from the floor and turn to face me, he stared at me for a moment, he grabbed my wrist and turned it over in his hand, probably trying "Yeah," I said "I know it might be unlikely but I have the same genes as you, possibly" Loki just stood up and went and sat on my bed, "Hanna... I didn't say anything, I did think it though. Can you...read minds?" What? Was he serious? I thought that he said it out load just the same as Jodi did in the bathroom... why haven't I heard anyone else's mind? I ask Loki and he said we need to test my powers out. He sat back down on the floor and turned me around so he was looking straight at me. "Come on read my mind." Even though I was trying my best I could not read his mind. I tried again but this time I grabbed hold of his hand, because I thought that would make a better 'connection' or something, I just did it without even thinking about t but as soon as I did, I could hear everything that he was. That was how I could read minds if I touched someone or they touched me I could read their minds. Cool! That was how I read Jodi's mind, when she was talking to me into the bathroom she was holding on to both my arms and at the table she kicked me underneath the table to tell me she was awkward. I thought I only knew what that she was feeling Awkward because of the look she gave me; I didn't know I could read her minds. On both occasions she was touching me. By doing that she was allowing me to read her mind.

This could affect my life so much, and I haven't even opened my father's box yet, well me and Loki's dad. I forced myself and Loki to walk down stairs and sit in front of the TV, which I turned to a radio station so that we were not distracted from looking in the box. I took of the lid and took out everything in the book. In the box there was three photos and five what I presume to be letters. I only opened one letter before I had to leave the room. The letter I read confirmed everything that I and Loki figured out for ourselves up stairs. My long lost father was Laufey from Jotumheim, he came to earth and met my mother before he found out that his land was endangered, by then Loki was already born in Jotumheim so he had an heir and left my mother, pregnant with me, on Earth. He said that one day he would return to meet me and that I could meet my brother one day. That was what made me run out of the room and go hide up in my bedroom, clutching my letter.

Ten minutes later Loki came up the stairs and I could hear him slide something underneath the door. I got up with the letter in my hand and placed it in my bedside draw. I walked over to the door and crouched down to pick up what Loki had slid underneath the door. It was one of the photos from the box. "Your mother with our father, read the back of the photo. It is for you." I could hear Loki say through my door. I turned the photo over and on the back in my mother's writing she had wrote. 'Your father and brother, you may never meet them but this is them. You are the little bump on my stomach, just a baby. I love you.' "Hey sis, open the door, let your bother give you a hug."

I opened the door and let him in; I was ashamed of how I was being. I didn't want Loki to see me like this; I was hunched up against the wall near my door cradling the photo, crying. He held out his hand and I held it as he sat down next to me. I could hear everything he was thinking 'listen, don't be upset. Your mother left this to remember both your parents you wouldn't want to let them see you be sad.' "Now would you stop crying?" He said out loud. I dried my tears and gave him a smile. "Alright I will stop crying, she we see what was in the rest of the box, I know I would." Loki stood up and took my hand a pulled me up so that I was standing. We walked out onto the landing and started walking down the stairs.

I put my hand on his shoulder just to hear what he was think and he know I put my hand on his shoulder. 'I am not going to cry I promise!' he mimicked my voice for that remark I pushed him down the stairs. My push almost made him fly down the last five steps. "Do you mind? These are new clothes you know!" He brushed off invisible dust from his shoulder and held out his hand. Before I could place my hand in his he snatched it away "On seconds, thought I better not"


	12. Chapter 11 (Part Two) Loki's POV

She was related to me?! How is that possible and true? I know my father would not have lied to me but he should have a least mentioned that I had another relative on earth that wasn't dead. My father must have known about my mother here, so why didn't he want me here and not on Asgard with Odin our profound enemies at the time.

There is only one person that may know something about this all. Much more than anything that a shoebox of memories from 20 years ago. That one person would have to be Odin he was the last person to speak to Odin before he was killed. In my father's last dying words he may have mentioned my mother from earth, I hope he did anyway. I don't know how I am going to spend another week on earth knowing that someone that I have known all my life could have been lying to me. Odin may know all the answers to my history's secret.

I had to leave, to escape back to Asgard. I cannot just stay here and act like nothing has happened. I wouldn't be at all heartless; I would of course leave Hanna a note before I leave. I couldn't take her with me back to Asgard as it would be frowned upon to revel our realm to anyone on earth. If I was to bring Hanna back to earth she would as sure as anything be placed in a holding cell and not allowed to return to earth. Just in case she was to revel our world, but she is technically from one of our realms so she all ready knew about Asgard. They would probably put me in the cell next to her, just to taunt me or for fun. I wouldn't mind if they locked me up again I just want to be away from Hanna, only because she would remind me how bad my father and step father was.

The only thing I couldn't bear to think was how could I leave Hanna here on earth? She would not know how to control her powers and what if she started to use her powers for not the right cause like I did. Also I cannot bear to think about life without her. Waking up and seeing her readymade breakfast tray lying on the bedside table. Helping me sort out everything so that I can fit in more. She has been so kind and gracious towards me but I cannot stay here with her.

To me, it was worrying about how much I was stressing and how bad I felt about just leaving Hanna. I know I would return after I knew more but I have ...killed before. I wasn't getting felling for her was I?

When I saw Jodi make the heart shape with her hands encasing me and Hanna in the restaurant I must admit I wanted it to be true. I always felt like I would need to either help or protect her. For example when she hurt her ankle, I secretly used my powers to make sure she wasn't in agony. As soon as I saw the pain on her face I lessened it so it still hurt but not as much as before. That strange connection that I thought was love was just purely from hidden family relationships. Then why did it feel more than that? When I talk to Thor, brother to brother, it doesn't feel the same as when I talk to Hanna, half brother to half sister. Maybe it was because we were both from Jotumheim; I had never met another frost giant before I met Hanna.

WAIT... technically she was a frost giant.

My plan to find another frost giant with Hanna's help had worked but she was the frost giant that I was looking for. Being only half a frost giant she must have the non-human power of mind reading but of course she could not turn blue and freeze things and from my point of view she got the better package. Without me being there to help her she would have caused allot of damage. Well at least she knows that I am here for her, though out anything. She has helped me by doing anything that she could, and she has even helped me in ways that she doesn't even know. And what I am going to do? I am going to run away and leave her behind, only leaving her with a note, just like our father. I don't care; I need to do it so that I can know about it both of us. So in a way I am helping Hanna out by going to Asgard.

I pulled the covers of the bed off of myself, relieving myself from the half awake, half asleep state that I was in. Turning on my bed side light I sat on the side of the bed asking myself the same question over and over again: Should I stay here or should I go? I ruffled through my hair and stood up walking over to the window. I could see the moon rising through the clouds, the faint singing of the birds in the trees. I was gazing out of the window when suddenly I saw a figure lurking in the single tree outside the house. As soon as he saw that I could see him he started sprinting off down the road towards the park. Hanna had told me that there were fields of the back of the park and from that direction a bright, bold beam of light fell from the sky. I know what despicable, failure of an adopted brother that was. I had to go now. It was now or never to confront them. If Thor had just passed through the systems security will be easier to get through for at least five minutes.

I put on the clothes that I wore the first time I walked through this door and slung my cape over my arm. I ran down to the kitchen and grabbed the pen and paper on the counter and began writing her note. I had to stop after every sentence to review what I wrote, once or twice i completely scrapped the whole thing and started again. What i ended up with was:

 _To Hanna,_

 _I am so sorry that I have had to do this. If we both want to find out more, and I think we both do then I have got to go to Asgard. I promise that I will return but by the time you are reading this I will have already left. I love you, my little sister_

 _Goodbye xx_

I still feel bad but writing I love you but she has got to know that I do love her, sister or not. I placed it in an envelope I found in the draw and ran back up stairs. Carefully I opened her door and walked over to her bed. I knelt down beside her and placed the note on her bedside cabinet. I sat there for a minute, making sure that this is what I wanted to do. I held her hand and thought about every good memory I had of us together I stood up and started heading to the door guided by the hallway light. Before I stepped out I briskly walked back to Hanna's side and bent over kissing her cheek ever so lightly. If Hanna's powers did work then she would hear what I said. 'I love you, wait for me to return' I left then and not looking back I walked straight out the front door. Saying goodbye to the house, earth and most importantly Hanna.


	13. Chapter 12: Come Back

'Wait for me to return'

My eye lids fluttered open just enough for me to see out but not fully awake to the world. I turned over in my bed to see where the faint light was coming from. My door was ajar and standing hunched in the door frame stood Loki. I tried pushing myself up so that I was sitting but before I could he started walking over to me. I felt his gentle hand on my shoulder pushing me back down beneath the covers so that my head was against the pillow once again. Ever so lightly he pressed his lips against my forehead, I tried to speak but when I have only just woken up all I got muster was a small murmur. "I love you." he said as he closed my door slowly. What did he say? I...love you. I was not really awake so he may have said something else but it sure sounded like that. My eyes began to droop again and I was plunged back into deep sleep.

For the rest of that night I did not sleep peaceful. Every dream slowly evolved into a nightmare. The only one that I could remember was me and Loki at the restaurant after I hurt my leg, he sat me down in the taxi told the driver where to go then closed the door without himself getting in the car. I heard the car door's locks click into place. I knocked on the window and shouted at Loki to get in the car. He mouthed 'I love you' then started walking in the other direction. My leg was hurting allot but I could help but bang against the window and shout for Loki as the car began to drive away. As soon as Loki was out of eye sight the image went blurry then pitch black. That was the moment when I woke up, I jumped out of bed and pulled on my dressing gown that hung from a hook on the back of the bedroom door. I raced down the corridor and flung open his bedroom door, not caring about what could be behind his door. The room was bare and empty. The sheets left crumpled on the bed and the wardrobe was bare of his clothes. The only thing left of his was the suit hanging behind the door and the pair of pyjamas folded neatly at the bottom of the wardrobe. I slammed the wardrobe door and ran back to my room to put some shoes on.

I opened my wardrobe and placed a pair of faded blue pumps on my feet throwing the pair of high heels I wore to the dinner across the room. They reminded me to much of the dream/nightmare I had. I heard them thud against the wall, I turned my head to see where they landed, making sure they were damaged in some way. I was about to walk back out the bedroom door when I saw a white envelope carefully placed against my bedside lamp. The flick of the ink at the end of the H at the start of my name could only mean someone I knew wrote it. Loki, had left me a note now. I slowly walked over to the front of my bed, cautious about what Loki had wrote to me in that letter.

I wrapped my fingers around the envelope's flap that was folded in on it self to close up the envelope and opened it up so that I could read the letter. Before I began to read the letter that he had left for me I curled up in a ball and lent again the side of my bed, readying myself for the explanation of why he wasn't here. The way he had wrote my name showed he must have been in a rush to write it, that or he had wrote it angrily, only making me worried about what could be in this letter. Each line was written perfectly, and it was easy to see that he had spent allot of time thinking over what to write. Making me understand where he was going and briefly why he was going but never going into too much detail. He must have been in a rush to write it then.

If he had gone back to Asgard then there must have been something to persuade even more to return, he had told me about how much trouble he was in back in Asgard so why would he openly go there without something to entice him back. At the end of the letter I was in tears 'I love you, my little sister' It was to much to handle. I ran down the stairs still clutching the letter firmly in my hand, and ran into the living room and pushed my way through all the clutter still on the floor from when me and Loki where looking though the shoe box. I hit my leg on the low window sill in an attempt to look out and see Loki still outside, unfortunately I did not see him anywhere. I had not lost him, I couldn't have. Quickly, I tiptoed back though the cluster of memories on the living room through to the corridor. I reached the front door and fumbled with the lock, concerned with other things a little lock was a struggle to open. When I finally had the door open I shoved a shoe under the door to stop it from closing my out. I raced out the door and into the front garden stopping at the gate, thankfully there is no houses on the other side of the street only fields. With what is going on now I would go through town wearing my pyjamas to find Loki and go with him to Asgard.

I looked up and down the street as many times as I could before my eyes started filling with tears again. I slowly walked back to the front step and sat down with my legs crossed trying to stop myself from crying over losing him. Over and over again I read through his letter trying to make me feel better but it didn't work. Why couldn't he say goodbye to me probably? Well at least he did leave me a note and did not just leave with saying anything or an explanation. Even though he did leave me that note, that I was now crying over, I would not mind having a spoken goodbye from him with a proper explanation at least then I would not be acting up as bad or as much as this. I dried my eyes and got up, wrapped my dressing back around me then walked back inside the door, closing it behind me.

Taking of my dressing down off I walked into the kitchen and started making myself some cereal still upset from what happen as soon as I woke up. I think the only person I know that will help me right now is Jodi, she is my best friend I know she will be there for me. I mean once I spent half an hour calming her down, listening to her crying over one of her matter, so she kind of owed me a favour. I texted her all that I could without turning on the water works again, then went and watched television awaiting a text response or a call back from her. After ten minutes of waiting not really paying attention to the TV I got a response from Jodi saying that she was away at a shopping trip with her mother and not able to meet or call me. Great! I was having the biggest mental breakdown of my life and my best friend was not there to comfort me, the only other person that I could rely on was not here away in another realm by now.

At times like these when I needed to clear my head I would walk over to the fields opposite, sit down and either cry or think of what to do next, both I think I will need to do in this situation. Huffing and puffing I walked up into my bedroom not even glancing down the hall way and looking at his bedroom door. I got changed out of my pyjamas which now had wet sleeves from wiping away my tears, and into something else, I tidied up my hair and walking out into the hall way and down the stairs. Pausing to pick up my over the shoulder bag I thought to bring some tissues just in case. Walking across the street I picked my phone out of my bag and replied to Jodi, lying, saying I was fine now. The entrance for the field was a break in the hedge which has been made from many years of people like me using it to get into the field without walking all the way around to enter. Getting stuck on the way out meant my hair was entangled in the hedge's branches. I desperately tried to untangle it but when I did my bag opened and all of the papers that were due in on Monday now lay across the pavement on the other side of the hedge. My day was just getting worse and worse.

I bent over and walked back through the break in the hedge and knelt down to pick my papers up. One I noticed had floated off down the street towards my house, but I would get that later. I was almost finished picking all of them up when a hand reached in front of my face holding the piece of paper that had gone down the street "Bad day?" the person holding the sheet said "Yeah," I said without even looking up in shame as a tear started to run down my cheek. "Hey don't cry little sis."


	14. Chapter 13: Partners In Crime

"Loki?" I said standing up and drying my tears. Now the tears falling from my cheeks were happy tears and not ones caused by sadness. Weird that the same person can cause sad tears to turn into happy ones just like that. I was overwhelm by emotions and in the two seconds that passed I was completely oblivious to what I was doing. *slap* I felt my hand sting with pain but I didn't care as Loki was clutching his cheek in pain. "Oh, it's nice to see you to." he said standing straight again revelling his now bright red cheek. "Don't you dare run off like that again, you scared me to death. Damn you!" I could help myself and grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. At first I felt him tense up and not knowing what to do, then I felt his arms wrapping around my tightly. "I will never leave you behind, my little partner in crime."

 **AN- So that's it my friends, thank you so much for reading it and I hope you like it as fun as I did writing it! With it being my birthday tomorrow this is an early birthday present for me. I may start writing a sequel probably around end** **September** **time, I will see you then...**


End file.
